krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wreck of the White Man's Nightmare
The Wreck of the White Man's Nightmare 'is a mission in the mod. It is activated automatically. Objectives *Meet Willem at the gas station *Drive to the ship *Climb up the ladder *Fight your way to the pilothouse *Enter the bridge *Fight the coast guard *Enter the helicopter Script ''During free roam, Willem calls Lis '''Lis: '''Willem, my favorite arms dealer. '''Willem: '''Lis, my favorite raver chick. Right, so everything's ready for the mission. '''Lis: '''The one with the boat? '''Willem: '''Yes, that's the one. Meet me and my friend at the gas station, we'll take it from there. '''Lis: '''Right now? '''Willem: '''What When other time would be appropriate? Willem hangs up, automatically activating the mission The player is instructed to drive to the gas station and meet Willem, Henk, and Neil, gassing up a Schafter The player arrives at the gas station. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Henk is putting gas in Willem's Schafter as Willem and Neil talk by the pumps 'Neil: '...and seeing that donuts don't need to be frozen and can be dunked in coffee- '''Willem: ''*To Lis* Hey, Lis! '''Lis: '''Yo, amigos. Neil, what're you doing here? '''Willem: '''You told me when you got that chopper that you might've known someone who would be interested. I looked him up, gave him a call, and he accepted. '''Neil: '''Yep. I mean, it's better than sitting at a gas station, waiting for work to come along- '''Henk: '''The car's gassed, we should get on the road. ''Willem looks at his watch Willem: 'Right you are, let's get a move on. ''Henk gets in the drivers seat as Willem gets in the passenger seat. Neil and Lis occupy the two backseats as Henk drives away. During the drive out of town, Willem turns back to Lis and Neil to tell them the plan '''Willem: '''Right, Neil, you remember the plan? '''Neil: '''Yeah, did you tell Lis? '''Willem: '''Not yet. Lis. a cargo ship called the "White Man's Nightmare"- '''Lis: '''White Man's Nightmare? '''Willem: '''I'm just as confused as you are. Anyway, it's carrying weapons and munitions is coming from Canada down to America through Lake Erie. I know the guys running the ship, they aren't up to any good- '''Lis: '''Are they, like, terrorists or something? '''Willem: '''That's one way of looking at it. Anyway, you and Neil're going to go to the ship on a raft I provided you, make the crew play ball- '''Neil: ''*Interrupting Willem* Play ball? There's no guarantee that the crew're gonna do that. Hell, they might fight back at us for all we know. Best we can do is play it by ear. ''As Neil finishes the last sentence, the camera cuts to a highway leading outside of town and shows Willem's car pulling onto the highway. The scene later cuts to Lis and Neil, driving a Dinghy raft in the middle of a body of water in stormy weather, nearing a ship The player is instructed to drive the raft to the side of the ship so that Neil can hook a ladder alongside it. On the way there, a conversation erupts Neil: 'Well there it is. Guess the coordinates he gave us were right after all. '''Lis: '''Is it even moving? '''Neil: '''Lucky it ain't. Turns out it got stopped over a radio or something. '''Lis: '''The radio stopped the ship? '''Neil: '''Maybe some guy over the radio told them to stop it so we can get on, I don't know. '''Lis: '''So they know we're gonna get on? '''Neil: '''Probably. '''Lis: '''Yeah, let's hope they give us a warm welcome. '''Neil: '''Anything other than this weather would be a warm welcome. ''The player stops the boat next to the ship. A short cutscene of Neil throwing a rope ladder over the side of the ship plays The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to climb up the ladder after Neil climbs it up. During the climb, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''Are they gonna be expecting us? '''Neil: '''Even if they do, they won't know what to do. This is Canada, not Somalia. '''Lis: '''We're in Canada? '''Neil: '''The ship's flying a Canadian flag, so we must be! ''The player climbs near the top of the rope. Once the player reaches it, a cutscene occurs Neil climbs atop the ladder and onto the ship's deck and finds a crew member walking by. The crew member and Neil yell out to each other as Lis climbs onto the deck 'Crew Member: '''Hey, who're you- ''Neil pulls out an M1911 pistol from his waistband and aims it at the crew member 'Neil: '''Now what you're gonna do is play ball or I'm gonna do something I don't wanna do- ''The crew member grabs Neil's wrist and twists it as he punches Neil in the face with his other hand. Neil falls to the ground, yelling in pain as Lis tackles the crew member. The crew member pushes Lis off and runs over to the pilothouse, yelling out as Neil and Lis get behind cover 'Crew Member: '''We got insurgents on the deck! They found us out! ''The player gains control of Lis as the ship's alarm sounds and a few crew members run out of the ship and attack Neil and Lis. The player is then instructed to fight their way to the pilothouse. Shortly after taking cover, Neil and Lis make smalltalk 'Lis: '''God fucking damnit, we've been found out! '''Neil: '''Go up to the pilothouse! We can take control over it before they do anything irrational! '''Lis: '''What would be more irrational than hijacking a ship!? '''Neil: '''Scuttling the ship, blowing us up, making us an artificial reef- '''Lis: '''I get it! ''The player fights the attackers and make their way up to the pilothouse with Neil. The player is then instructed to enter the ship's bridge and kill the attackers along the way. During the fight, Neil gives an order to Lis 'Neil: '''Alright, we're gonna make our way to the bridge. '''Lis: '''The fuck's a bridge? '''Neil: '''It's where they-you know what? Forget it. Just climb all the stairs you see until you come across a shitton of controls. ''The player arrives in the ship's bridge. After arriving, a short cutscene occurs Neil tries to open the door, but finds out that it's locked. Neil then kicks the door open and aims his gun at the capitain inside the bridge and converses with him as Lis looks around the bridge, looking out each of the windows 'Captain: '''What're you doing here!? '''Neil: '''I'm the captain now- '''Captain: '''No you aren't! ''Neil kicks the captain down and points his gun at him '''Neil: '''Don't question that again! You open the hatch, let me get what I want, and we can forget all about this, got it!? '''Captain: ''*Scared* Yes, yes, of course. '''Lis: '*Over Captain* ''Yo, we got some ships coming our way! '''Neil: '''Fucking coast guard! Deal with them while I deal with this dude here! '''Lis: '''Rodger that, amigo! ''Lis walks out of the bridge as Neil closes the door behind her The player regains control of Lis. The player is then instructed to fight the coast guard ships shooting at Lis and Neil. During the firefight, Lis yells out at the coast guard Coast Guard Megaphone: 'This is the Canadian Coast Guard! Drop your weapons and come out of the bridge! '''Lis: '''Eat my pussy! Wait, they can't hear me from here. ''After taking out some of the coast guard ships, a Cargobob helicopter flies overhead and hovers over the cargo bay as Neil runs out of the bridge and yells out at Lis 'Neil: '''Here's our ride! I'll load it up while you finish them off! ''The player is instructed to continue attacking coast guard ships, and eventually a helicopter. Upon seeing the helicopter, Lis yells out in German 'Lis: '''Ficken Küstenwache! Sie wissen nur nicht aufgeben! ''*Fucking coast guard! They just don't give up!* After the player destroys the coast guard ships and helicopters, the player is then instructed to enter the helicopter. When the objective is given, Lis mutters to herself 'Lis: '''Fucking Canadians, best to get the fuck out of here! ''Once the player arrives near the helicopter, a cutscene occurs Neil and Willem finish securing the crates in the back of the helicopter as Lis gets on the helicopter through a side door and gets noticed by Henk 'Henk: '''Your girl's on! Should we go? '''Willem: '''We secured the crates, let's go! ''Willem, Neil, and Lis sit down in the helicopter as the helicopter takes off. During the flight, Willem, Henk, and Neil cheer '''Henk: '''We did it! '''Neil: ''*Over Henk* Can't believe we pulled that off! '''Willem: '''This is truly victorious. Not only I managed to eliminate a competitor ''*points at Lis & Neil* ''with your help, but I also made a hefty profit in it, which I'll share with you guys once I sell this stuff. '''Lis: '''Wait a minute, last I recall, we got attacked by a good deal of Canadian navy dudes. And with the ship still there, isn't that some kind of evidence or another? ''Willem hands Lis a detonator. Lis curiously examines it Lis: 'What is it? '''Willem: '''Press the red button and look at the ship. ''Lis looks back at the ship and presses the button. The ship explodes and a look of amazement comes over Lis's face '''Lis: '''That was fucking awesome, dude! '''Willem: ''*Chuckles* Yes, that it was. Now, let's talk paperwork. ''As Willem speaks the above sentence, the scene then cuts to the helicopter flying away from the blown up ship into the horizon as the screen fades to black. A few seconds later, the scene then opens up on Lis walking up to her house as Willem's car drives away Mission Passed